And I'm Home
by rosenights
Summary: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce met in college, fell in love, and went on to marry and start a family of their own. One small fight with one of their daughters, though, brings to light the events of Santana and Brittany's past, and the story, told through Santana's memories of their time together in college, could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lima, Ohio. September 2036.**_

"But, Mami, that's not fair. I didn't even do anything yet."

"Exactly. Yet. I don't want to hear it, Lola. I said you're grounded, so you're grounded."

This had been going on for a while now. The beautiful seventeen year old blonde had yelled and protested to the point of tears brimming in her eyes. Usually, that was enough for Santana to cave, but not this time.

"When did you start being such a bitch?" Lola asked, her voice raising on the last word. She regretted it right after, once she saw the death glare shot in her direction.

On the outside, Lola was every bit Brittany. She was beautiful, blonde, had that same angelic face, those same piercing blue eyes. Her personality, though, was completely Santana. The two could yell and scream at each other for hours on end, and neither would back down. Usually, Brittany would have to come break up their screaming wars. This time was no exception.

"What's going on this time, you two?" Brittany asked, an exhausted sigh huffing from her lips as she entered the living room. She'd been hanging out upstairs, trying to teach their eighteen year old a complicated dance routine she'd learned way back when. The yelling coming from the living room had stopped her, though.

"She's trying to ground me! I'm seventeen years old, she can't do that." Lola yelled, once more trying to force tears out of her stunning blue eyes. It never seemed to work on Brittany, though. And, today it wasn't working on Santana either.

Arching an eyebrow, Brittany walked towards the riled up younger blonde, wiping away one of her fallen tears. "What did you do?" She asked. As Lola opened her mouth to tell her side of the story, Santana quickly interjected, shaking her head.

"She's going to hurt somebody," The Latina spoke somewhat calmly. Eerily calmly, in fact.

"What?" Brittany frowned, her nose wrinkling up in both disappointment and confusion.

Lola rolled her eyes, that same way Santana always did. Even though Brittany was biologically Lola's Mother, Santana had been there since day one. When they'd reached the point of wanting a family of their own, Brittany and Santana had used a number of different anonymous donors, and had been blessed with three beautiful babies in the end. Each had been wanted and loved right from the start by both of their Mothers, and each had picked up traits from both. "Please. I wasn't going to hurt anybody, she's taking this whole thing way out of context." Lola protested, a sigh leaving her perfectly painted lips.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Valerie, their eldest daughter commented upon arrival in the living room. Lola just glared at her older sister, a glare that, if looks could kill, would've surely had Valerie in a heap on the floor by now.

"Silencio," Santana yelled, pointing towards the door for Valerie to leave. The young Latina simply shook her head, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. "Nope, wanna see this."

Deciding there was no point in arguing with both of her daughters right now, Santana soon gave in, waving a hand in Valerie's direction, as if to say she'd given up, then turned her attention back to Lola.

"How were you going to hurt somebody?" Brittany asked, concern taking over her eyes. Santana had dreaded that. She didn't want Brittany to be informed of any of this, because she knew it would only hurt her. Ultimately, this could even destroy their relationship. There was a much deeper reason for Santana's disapproval of her youngest daughter's plans.

"Lola," Brittany pressed, urging her daughter to respond. Finally, Lola sighed, running her fingers through her shiny blonde locks. "Every year, the Seniors do this thing, this bet. It's not a big deal. They just try to get some new underclassmen to act as their slaves. You know how I'm dating Brian, right?" At that point, Santana winced, but stayed quiet to let her daughter continue. If she faltered on any details, Santana would be sure to pipe up. "Anyways, so Brian's doing it this year, and I said I'd help him out. It's no big deal," the blonde shrugged, "All I was going to do was lure this freshy to him. I wasn't going to hurt her."

Santana scoffed, her eyes rolling just the way Lola's had only moments ago. But, Brittany spoke before Santana had the chance. "I don't think that sounds like anything too terrible," the blonde shrugged. Santana's eyebrows shot up.

"Are you kidding me?" The Latina scoffed, her arms folding across her chest. "Brittany, do you not realize that this poor kid is gonna end up humiliated? And what about Lola? Maybe Brian will like spending time with his new slave. Maybe he'll decide she's better than our daughter."

Lola chimed in again at that point. "Please. Brian would never do that to me. He loves me," she stated, her lips easing in to a satisfied smile. Valerie, still sitting on the couch watching the scene, rolled her eyes. Lola just ignored her. "Besides, he'd never fall for a boring freshy."

"She's got a point, San," Brittany spoke up again. Santana shook her head fiercely. "No, she doesn't. It's completely possible for him to fall for this kid."

"No, it's not," Lola protested. Santana then interjected once more. "It is."

Lola, growing angry again by this point, turned to her Mami, "And how would you know? You don't know him, you don't know anything about this Freshman. You don't know anything."

Santana shook her head, her own tone seeming slightly calmer by now. "No, that's where you're wrong. I do."

"How?" Valerie piped up. Santana turned around, forgetting for a moment that her daughter had been sitting there this entire time. Valerie was usually the voice of reason, she liked to understand things so she could help out somehow. Of course she was going to question Santana's statement. Santana immediately regretted even saying it.

With a sigh, the older Latina thought for a moment, wondering if now maybe was the right time to tell her story. She and Brittany's daughters were old enough to hear it, she guessed. Their son, being only two years old, was upstairs napping. But, could Santana actually bring herself to admit all of this in front of Brittany? This was something she'd kept from the blonde all of these years. She never wanted her to find out. Santana knew there was a possibility this could destroy their relationship. If Santana didn't have her wife and their three children, she didn't have anything anymore.

"Mami?" Valerie broke in to her thoughts, urging her to continue. "How do you know?"

Walking over to the couch, Santana took a seat beside her eldest daughter. Brittany and Lola watched on with the same confused expression, but Valerie looked at her Mother, intrigued. One more sigh left Santana's plump lips.

"I never told you how I met your Mom, did I?"

**_Author's Note:_**_ I posted this opening chapter a while ago, then decided not to continue with the story. I've found my muse again now, though, and have already written the next chapter! Please note that the general content of this is __not__ a future story, and __will__ be set back in Santana and Brittany's college years. Feedback would be much appreciated, and the second chapter will follow shortly if enough interest is shown._


	2. Chapter 2

_**UCLA, Junior Year, Fall 2012.**_

Disregarding the fact that summer had been and gone, leaving the room empty and open to collect dust, the place was just as Santana remembered it. Much like the way it'd been the morning of her departure before summer vacation, the room was covered in clothes and strewn out belongings once more. Santana had never been a very tidy person, something that had always bothered Sebastian, but he'd reached the point over the course of their time living together where he'd given up on trying to change her. Having a dorm room to herself was the perfect thing for Santana. She'd missed having a room she could actually call her own, even if it did technically belong to the college.

"Coming, Lopez?" A voice sounded from the door. A knock followed, before the door was opening just a crack, and a familiar face was peering into the room. "We'll miss the festivities."

Running her fingers through her hair, Santana took one last glance in the mirror, making sure to fluff her perfectly straightened locks out for added affect. She knew she looked good anyway, but today it was important that she looked her best. "Mhmm. Are you actually going?" She asked, an amused smile dancing on her lips. "You're only going to lose yet again, and I forget… Do you like to lose?" She teased, her arms folding across her chest as she turned towards the door. The figure standing there simply rolled his eyes, then motioned with his hand for her to join him.

Both friends were competitive people, they had been ever since Sebastian had shown up at the diner that one fateful day. He'd challenged a price she'd attempted to charge him for a sandwich, and she'd shot right back until she eventually won. Strangely, that had been the start of a beautiful, if not slightly dysfunctional, friendship. Things had progressed from there, until they wound up here together, both now college Juniors, and an unlikely set of best friends.

Santana wasn't the type of person to ever be punctual. She was never fashionably late either. She'd just show up when she wanted to, but today punctuality was something she needed to take seriously. After all, she really could use the money.

One last glance at the clock set up on the nightstand, and Santana knew it was now or never. Not that she was nervous in any way. She had no reason to be, at least in her mind. She'd won last year, she knew she'd win this year, too. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Santana grabbed the folded piece of paper on her desk, stuffing it in to the pocket of her shorts, then followed out of the room where Sebastian was still standing in the hallway waiting for her.

"Noah's going to meet us there," the boy explained, his hands slid casually in to his pants pockets. Santana nodded, though wasn't paying too much attention. "You remember who you were assigned?"

With a laugh and yet another eye roll, Santana nodded her head, reaching in to her purse to take out a tube of her favorite lipgloss. "You always make this sound like some kind of spy mission," she joked, opening up the tube of gloss and expertly applying it to her already color-coated lips.

"It's a serious thing, Lopez. And you know as well as I do, you need the money. Not that you'll get it this year, but you won't even be in the running if you're not prepared. Now, do you remember who you were assigned?"

"Please. Of course I do. I'm not stupid, Meerkat. Besides, like you said, I really do need the money. So I'm taking it seriously this year," Santana admitted, a slight shrug of her shoulders thrown in to make this seem more casual to her. In reality, she really did want to win. She needed to, in fact.

Last year, Santana and her two best friends, Sebastian Smythe and Noah Puckerman, had made a certain bet. This bet was more than just a little bit of fun, at least to Santana. Sebastian and Puck had money, so it was more just a game to them. Santana, though, needed the prize money. The three would throw in bits of change and small savings here and there, until they accumulated a solid amount of money to use as the winner's prize. Last year, Sebastian topped up the fund until it reached an even $2000. Even that was enough to have Santana almost drooling over it. Of course, the Latina won, and the money was put aside to go towards tuition and other necessities. In the end, the money hadn't gone a long way really, and Santana found herself taking loans from Sebastian again. She always worried about how she'd pay him back, but unbeknown to her, he'd never accept it anyway.

"How long did it take me last year?" Santana asked, her voice coated with that teasing edge she always used. Looking up at the ceiling as they walked, she pretended to think for a moment, a small smile etched on to her lips, "Four days was it? Three?"

"Three," Sebastian mumbled through gritted teeth. He never liked to lose, so the record breaking three days it had taken for Santana to win last year had put him in far less than a good mood. "Don't act so over confident, though. I'm upping my game this year."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Santana responded sweetly, her arms folding once again now that the lipgloss was safely back in her purse.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way outside. That silence was broken by Santana's amused squeal, though. Now, scooped up in the arms of none other than Noah Puckerman, she couldn't contain her laughter. It felt good to see somebody other than Sebastian, somebody who accepted her for her. "Missed you, Lopez," the man spoke quietly, before setting the Latina back down firmly on her feet.

"Missed you, too. Don't go getting all sappy on me now, Puckerman. I'm trying to get in the zone here," she stated, her fingers automatically reaching up to smooth out her raven locks.

"She has a girl this year," Sebastian explained, extending his hand to the other male. The three were best friends, but Sebastian was always one to remain professional, no matter who he was with. Santana wasn't included in that, of course. "Good to see you again, Noah."

As the two boys engaged in conversation, mostly about how they'd spent their summers and other things that didn't interest Santana, the Latina let her eyes scan the area. This was going to take a lot of work, considering the place was already packed with unfamiliar faces. Each year, before school started again, a carnival would take place on campus for all the Freshman to get to know their surroundings, as well as the other students. Last year, a joke between Santana and the two boys had turned in to a serious bet, one that had now apparently became annual. In it's simplest form, they were each assigned a Freshman, and the one who managed to get his or her Freshman into bed first was declared the winner. Of course it was humiliating for the poor Freshman once they found out, but that didn't bother the three friends. They found that they'd had fun with the whole thing, so this year it was happening again.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm getting my game on now, so I'll see you two tomorrow to collect my prize money," Santana stated, blowing a kiss in each boy's direction, before heading off towards the crowd. The boys didn't protest, rather they just waved her off, then continued their conversation.

"Do we let her win again?" Puck asked the other boy once Santana was out of earshot. "Absolutely," Sebastian nodded his head once, a sympathetic smile etched on to his lips as he looked over his shoulder at the Latina, who was almost out of sight by now, "She needs the money."

_**Author's Note:** I'm thrilled with the feedback I received regarding the first chapter, and hope you guys enjoy this one, too! Again, please don't hesitate to give me your honest opinion, whether it's good or bad. Chapter three will follow shortly._


End file.
